Who doesnt love a good party?
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Ginny calls Hermione a stick in the mud and they form a bet Ginny must kiss Blaise and Hermione must kiss Draco what will happen?


Who doesn't love a good party?

Okay so I just felt like writing something to make my writers block go AWAY! I am sooo stuck 4 a chapter 4 my other stories! Aaa, well so I did a oneshot no biggie, psh like I own HP.

* * *

"He isn't heeeeeere!" Ginny sang to Hermione who frowned as she scanned the room. 

She began to dance her victory dance but Hermione refused to believe he wouldnt come to such a wild party in the Room of Requirement. He would never miss an oppurtunity to break a rule or tease Hermione for her blood or what ever he did these days; for they knew he heard them talking about coming to the party that day at lunch.

"Looks like myy homework's done for the next month!" Ginny bragged.

Hermione finally turned around; "Are you forgetting your part of the bet my dear? I kiss Malfoy but you kiss Zabini!"

Ginny pouted a bit and set off to find him in the crowded New Years Party.

Hermione laughed at Ginny's retreating back; "A black strappy spaghetti strap, knee length little number drowning in sparkles, and in two inch heels, I swear she is a silly little one."

But Hermione was one to criticize, she wore a red, strapless dress, it had a rhinestone strap crossing the chest but it barely reached her knees, she felt rather silly and naked in the crowd, but at least _she_ wore flip flops.

She peered around another time but couldn't see him, she finally, bravely ventured into the people only to bump into Zabini; "Hey!" She said grinning broadly; "Ginny Weasley's lookin' for ya." She said pointing in the exact opposite direction of Ginny. He shrugged and followed her instruction, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She finally saw a soft, blonde haired, bloke; looking surly, sipping multiple glasses of the beverage; leaning against the table; his eyes closed as though he were deep in though

She pranced up toward him and took a small sip of punch; looking thoughtful but she was banged into by Malfoy mumbling to her; "You're staring you know; like what you see Hermione?"

She was taken aback; "You called me Herm-" she began smiling but was rudely cut off as Draco began to panic.

"One too many sips of punch I guess! As if it matters what I call you, Granger!" He spat. He tried to smirk but his horror at calling her by her first name was overtaking his features.

"Well take another drink, let's go sit." Hermione took his hand and led him to a chair as soon as Ginny was within her sight.

He looked at the chair and sat down hesitantly as he asked looking at the chairs around them but she wasnt sitting in one; "Well, where are you going to sit then?"

She smirked and sat down playfully onto his lap as his eyes widened in shock as she stroked the hair away from his eyes.

"Oops, forgot my purse" She whispered gently into his ear; standing up and walking to Ginny's frantic motions.

"I hate you!" Ginny said jokingly. "I can't find Blaise any where! You know the bet! If you kiss Draco at midnight then I have to" she shuddered "stop hiding your dumb books and putting… revealing hahaha outfits in your closet instead of your boring bookie clothes."

Hermione nodded; "Yea and you stop calling me a stick in the mud, I can be daring!... When I want to... But ugh if you too kiss Blaise at midnight then I do your homework for" she shuddered too. "An entire month…" They shook hands agreeing.

Ginny pouted but brightened immediately as Blaise walked up and she took his hand, leading him;confused and slightly dazed toward an abandoned couch not far from where a still confused form of Draco sat immobile; or so it seemed; for he didnt seem capable to get up and move.

Hermione rolled her eyes, immediately putting on a smile mumbling to herself; "Let's go in for the attempt..." As she made her way over onto his lap.

His eyes widened once again but did nothing to stop her from laying one of her hands around his neck; toying with the long and soft tips of his hair.

"You look awfully good tonight, you know that Draco?" Hermione whispered as Draco just looked at her; his eyes seemed to glaze as he looked her over once again.

"Ten, Nine, Eight…" People started to count down and Hermione panicked. "Draco how do you feel about me right now?"

"You are hmm a mudblood, I need to wash these clothes and for some reason you're unbelievably hott right now. And I'm having trouble remembering what the bloody hell the rest of my thought was"

She smiled and leant in to kiss him as Ginny tried the same with Zabini.

Draco's eyes widened more if that was even possible but allowed her lips to crash onto his as many people screamed: "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" To one another.

He responded immediately; running his tongue along her lips as she allowed him entry, her hands raised up into his amazingly soft hair; mussing it up and she felt his hands hold her waist and pull her closer on top of him. She couldnt believe how experienced he was and she slightly moaned into his mouth; _stop it Hermione; this is bet you ditz! _She scolded her self but continued enjoying the wonderful taste of his mouth on hers.

Several people had turned around; jeering and whistling nervously as Ginny finally stood up furious as Blaises girlfriend walked up; looking curiously at Ginny batting her eye lashes and making a slightly sad attempt to snog Blaise who was just as confused as Monica; his girlfriend was. She yanked Hermione off of Draco as she landed in a heap on the floor; briefly revealing her knickers, but pulled down her dress; blushing as she stood and walked out of the Room of Requirement with Ginny.

Draco stood and ran after them; finally reaching them at the top of the stairs on the sixth floor.

"What the bloody hell was that? Okay so you figure out I like you and you WALK AWAY?!?!?"

Hermione blushed at this but tried to maintain her cool composure; "It was a bet Malfoy, nothing more…" She began to walk away; her heart becoming heavier with every passing moment.

He reached out to her swiftly pulling her into him; giving her a strong kiss.

"You like me don't you?" He asked huskily into her ear as she nodded her head meekly.

"So if I were to ask you out you would say yes?" She nodded once again.

"Good, cause nobody uses Draco Malfoy."

Ginny let her mouth hang open as she watched the new couple walk away.


End file.
